


sweeter than honey

by ixcarus



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, Attempt at Humor, Dimitri's Unfortunate Strength, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, if you thought I couldn't get any sappier, various amusement park equipment were harmed in the making of this fic, you were wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixcarus/pseuds/ixcarus
Summary: They end up buying some funnel cake a little later, sitting side by side on the crappy park bench under the shade of a few spindly trees. The sugary powder gets everywhere on their pants, and Dimitri’s fingers are sticky from trying to rip off bite-size pieces, but they’re laughing together and for the first time in a while, Dimitri feels truly at peace.Dimitri’s never been able to know what ‘sweet’ really means, but sitting by Ashe’s side and watching his pleased expression as he eats, he thinks that maybe, this is it.__Dimitri and Ashe go on a double date with Sylvain and Felix to their local amusement park. Shenanigans ensue.Written for Dimiashe Week Day 1: Modern AU
Relationships: Background Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	sweeter than honey

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY I POST EVERYTHING A DAY LATE AHHHH!!! 
> 
> Im actually surprised I got this done at all, irl life events have been a pain in the ass to deal with and I really lost all my motivation to write, or do anything, really. The sheer determination to get this done in time got me out of my slump ... a day late, but still!!!!! i'm proud of this stupid, silly fic. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy and im sorry in advance for sylvain. 
> 
> special thanks to [cataxclysm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataxclysm/pseuds/cataxclysm) and [Ashe_yg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashe_yg/pseuds/Ashe_yg) for beta-reading this through!

It begins, as all things do, with Sylvain.

Dimitri gives him his best ‘ _I’m unimpressed’_ glare, but the man in question only grins harder, leaning back on his chair. His eyebrows wriggle as if trying to entice him, which is a ridiculous thought. He’s had twenty-two years to get used to Sylvain’s antics after all. 

“And where did you say you got these tickets again?” Dimitri sighs, containing the overwhelming urge to pinch his nose. He regrets letting Felix and Ingrid go bring their orders, because Sylvain has been trying to get him alone for _months_ now, and it’s for this very reason that he’s done his best to avoid such a situation. 

Usually, Dimitri looks forward to the little gatherings the four of them have every other weekend. It’s a nice way to catch up with his childhood friends, especially since they’d drifted apart during their later teen years for certain… circumstances, so to speak. But recently, the conversation topic at these hangouts always seems to center around Dimitri’s love life. As much as he appreciates his friends, when it comes to matters like _this…_

 _…_ well, he thinks it’s safe to say he’s not in the wrong for not trusting them yet. 

“I just explained, Dimitri. Were you not listening?” Sylvain drawls, tapping his fingers against the cafe table. 

Dimitri’s glare only deepens. “Oh I heard you, but I’m giving you the chance to explain yourself again. Consider your next words _carefully.”_

Sylvain rolls his eyes. “Okay, I’m sorry, _yes_ there was a girl — but I didn’t _do_ anything with her. Promise. Now, will you listen to the rest of the story?”

“The rest of what story?” Ingrid interrupts. She has a tray of pastries and drinks in her hands, with Felix not far behind her. _Perfect timing,_ Dimitri thinks.

“Of how I got these extra tickets to Seven Flags.”

“Sounds interesting,” Ingrid says, oblivious. “Please continue.”

_Or not._

“So, there was this girl —”

“Who?” Felix interrupts, letting down his tray with a bit too much force. “I have your coffee hostage, so choose your words carefully.”

“Why do you guys keep saying that?” Sylvain pouts. 

Ingrid purses her lips. “Felix, please, we talked about being careful with the food, since that one time you—”

“Can I tell the rest of my story? I want to tell the rest of my story.”

“I’m going home,” Dimitri declares, already feeling a headache forming behind his eyes. 

“No, _listen,”_ Sylvain starts, finally taking control of the conversation. “There was this girl that was hitting on me — I swear she started it, not me — and she suggested we go to this amusement park together as a fun hangout.”

Felix stares at Sylvain as if he’s grown a second head. “You mean as a date? That sounds like a date.”

“You rejected her, yes?” Dimitri asks patiently, praying that Sylvain will answer correctly. Sylvain, in a surprising show of faith, has been true to Felix and Felix alone since they started dating a year ago. Nowadays he rarely flirts and mostly complains about girls coming up to him and having them cry after he firmly tells them that he’s already taken. 

_(“There’s no way they cry,”_ Ingrid had said at one point. “ _You’re not worth crying over.”_

_“Rude! Felix, defend my honor! I'm definitely worth crying over, right?”_

_“Absolutely not,_ Felix had replied, flicking Sylvain’s forehead in the process.)

 _“Well,”_ he starts, which is never a good thing. “I was _going_ to. But then she started talking about how she could get discounted premium tickets, ‘cause she has family that works there. Long story short, I _may_ or may not have talked her up to cop a few. Four, to be exact.”

“Sylvain, did you _really_ use a girl for something you could have paid for in full by yourself?” Ingrid admonishes, face aghast. 

“Well, _she_ started it. I’m just making the most of the situation, you feel?”

Dimitri and Ingrid both turn to Felix, who only shrugs in response. 

“You’re not mad?” Ingrid asks, hesitantly. 

“I like rollercoasters. I hate waiting in lines,” Felix states, deadpan. 

“Oh my god. You two are hopeless. Actually hopeless,” Ingrid groans. 

“Anyways, like I said, four tickets,” Sylvain sighs, reaching into his bag to pull out four slips of paper. 

“Aw, well, if you _insist_ I guess the four of us could—”

“I thought it would be nice for you to invite Ashe, Dimitri, so that we can go on a double date,” Sylvain says, interrupting Ingrid. “Think about it — it’s an _amusement park._ It’s romantic as hell. Didn’t you say he liked that kind of stuff? Sappy shit? Think of all the _opportunities_ you have.” 

“Alright, then. I give up.” Ingrid puts her arms up in defeat.

Dimitri grimaces. “I’m sorry, Ingrid. If it makes you feel any better, I was about to decline the offer. I’m not sure if it’s a good idea to let Ashe meet Sylvain and Felix right now. Or ever.”

“You let Ingrid meet him!” 

“Because she is relatively _normal,_ Sylvain.”

“And I’m not?” Sylvain pouts. 

“No,” Felix answers, stealing a blueberry off of Sylvain’s pastry. 

“I’m afraid you two are going to scare him away,” Dimitri admits, a bit quietly. 

Sylvain crosses his arms. “Okay, think of it this way — a girl’s heart was broken over these tickets. It’d be a huge waste to not use them when I paid such a heavy price. Do you want her misery to be in vain, Dimitri? Is that what you want? For girls to cry?”

Dimitri squints. “Are you trying to guilt trip me? Did you talk up this girl for this specific reason?”

“Most definitely,” Felix sighs, the same time Sylvain says “No.”

“And we’re going to have to meet this Ashe person at one point _anyways,_ if you’re serious about him,” Sylvain continues, relentless.

Dimitri’s right eye twitches. 

“Well, he isn’t _wrong,”_ Ingrid begins hesitantly. “Maybe this is for the best. At least if they do something embarrassing, the amusement park is big enough for you to lose them, right?”

“Yeah! Feel free to abandon us anytime. We won’t follow you secretly to observe your date. Probably.”

“Well,” Dimitri starts, uncertain. “I suppose an amusement park date _does_ sound nice.”

“Sweet! How does this weekend sound?”

✿

Dimitri has been dating Ashe Ubert for three months, two weeks, and four days. Not that he’s counting, or anything. 

He had known him for a little longer, as a friend of Dedue. Dimitri had admittedly been interested from the first moment they met, at Ashe’s family restaurant. With brilliant green eyes that complimented his silvery-blue hair, and a perfect smile to match, how could he not? 

But back then, what had drawn Dimitri to him most strongly had been his never-faltering brightness. 

It feels strange, being in love with someone so _pure._ Sometimes he feels as if he’s tainting him simply by existing in his proximity. He knows Ashe has had his own share of hardships in life — and yet, he still acts with kindness, rather than malice or regret. He always looks at Dimitri with fondness and respect, rather than the glaring poison he had gotten accustomed to after the accident. He calls Dimitri’s eyepatch _cool._

Sometimes, he can’t help but wonder what he did to deserve someone like him. 

_You’re allowed to have nice things, Dimitri. You’re allowed to be happy._ He takes a deep breath. _In, and out._

Right. Of everyone in the world, Ashe picked _him,_ despite it all. Dimitri should respect that decision. What he needs to be focusing on what comes after — being a good boyfriend, the _best_ he can be, for Ashe. He can handle a little date with Sylvain and Felix. Despite his constant lecturing, the two of them have really settled after committing to a relationship and actually talking about their feelings, sometimes. It’ll be fun. He’ll _make sure_ it’s fun. 

“I’m sorry for my friends in advance,” Dimitri warns anyways, nervously tapping the steering wheel as they drive. 

Ashe, bless him, only laughs in response. “Hey, I’m sure it can’t be that bad, right?”

“You’d be surprised,” Dimitri says darkly.

✿

As much as Dimitri hates to admit it, the setup seems to be perfect.

The weather is lovely. The early summer sky has only a few clouds, but a gentle breeze sweeps away any excess heat or humidity. They’ve arrived extremely early, meaning the park won’t be as crowded for at least a few hours. Ashe looks as stunning as ever, even in his loose graphic tee and shorts. 

“Sylvain, Felix, this is Ashe, my boyfriend. Ashe, these are my two… friends.”

“What’s up with the hesitation? But nice to meet you. I’m Sylvain. And this is my grumpy boyfriend Felix.”

“Fuck off,” Felix replies, but his words are a lot less intimidating when he’s practically snuggled against Sylvain’s side. 

“Um, nice to meet you too!” Ashe replies, shaking both of their hands. “Dimitri has said a lot about you—”

“Only bad things, I assume?” Sylvain drawls with a wink.

Ashe laughs in response. “Yep! I’m kinda scared now, actually.”

Sylvain and Felix both blink. 

“Oh my god, _what_ did you tell him?” Sylvain wails while shaking Dimitri, although with the way he’s suppressing his laughter he sounds like he’s choking.

Felix just nods in approval. “I like you,” he declares. 

Dimitri gingerly separates himself from Sylvain’s grip and brushes himself off. He feels strangely proud of Ashe, in the moment. “Well, now that introductions are out of the way, shall we get started?”

“Let’s,” Felix huffs, walking ahead with a relentless pace.

“Wait up!” Sylvain calls out, jogging to catch up.

Ashe turns to him, then, and smiles hesitantly. Dimitri feels his heart beat once, twice. _You’ve been with Ashe for months, now,_ he reminds himself, but still he finds himself nervous, butterflies clamoring all over his stomach. Every day he’s with him he feels like he’s falling all over again.

“Is it okay if I hold your hand?” Dimitri blurts suddenly. He flushes in embarrassment immediately after. _Asking for permission, like a schoolchild..._

Ashe, _bless him,_ only laughs. “You don’t need to ask,” he says teasingly, taking Dimitri’s hand into his own. 

_It’s warm,_ he thinks, fingers instinctively interlacing with Ashe’s. 

“Hurry up, you two, or else we’re leaving you behind!” Sylvain interrupts, calling to the two of them from the entrance of the park. 

“Apologies!” Dimitri calls, tugging Ashe along. It feels so natural, and his heart flutters once before settling. 

And as they make their way to Sylvain and Felix, Dimitri thinks that maybe, just _maybe,_ things will be alright for today.

✿

“So, do y’all come here often?”

DImitri twitches. He’s never regretted agreeing with Sylvain more than he does now. Even that time when he tried string cheese with his cereal had been better.

The four of them had decided to stick together for at least one ride before inevitably splitting. Felix liked rollercoasters best after all, and since Dimitri was banned from riding them it would be hard to find a compromise with their limited options. 

_(“Why are you banned from riding roller coasters?”_ Ashe had asked innocently.

 _“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answers to,”_ was all Dimitri had said in response.) 

Which was how they found themselves on the teacups ride. The original plan had for them to split into different cups and see who could go the fastest, but the line had cut so that there was only one spot left. Not wanting to wait, it was decided that they would all just go into the same cup. 

“Why did we think this was a good idea?” Dimitri sighs, squeezed in between Ashe and Sylvain. 

“Because we would’ve been split otherwise, remember?” Ashe says sweetly, but even he looks a bit perturbed. 

“Just ignore him. Please.” Felix looks as if he’s seconds away from tearing out his hair, but also from making out with Sylvain. He’s strange like that, and Dimitri has never pretended to understand the attraction. _Moronsexual,_ Ingrid had once said. 

The ride begins, cheery carnival music playing over their bickering. They must look ridiculous — four young adults, practically packed together like sardines in a lacy, blue cup with a cartoon tiger on the side. 

Felix and Sylvain work at turning the wheel in between them, and Dimitri distantly wonders how far the ride can go. It was made for children, after all, but Felix will most definitely try to push those limits. 

“Make it go faster, boar,” Felix huffs after only a moment. “We’re here to have fun, not to play children’s games.”

Dimitri spins the wheel. It turns easily enough, he supposes.

“Whoo!” Sylvain cheers, letting go of the railing to put his hands in the air. Ashe giggles beside him, the wind whipping his hair around wildly. 

_“Faster,”_ Felix grits, a challenge in his eyes. 

Dimitri shrugs and pulls on the wheel with more force. 

There’s a split second where the four of them come to the same realization. A loud _crack_ pierces through the generic music that blasts in the background, and all Dimitri can think is, _oh no,_ before the wheel comes off with a _pop_ before their very eyes. 

It’s Sylvain who screams first, because of course it is.

“SHIT!” Felix yells, immediately grabbing onto Sylvain and most definitely drawing the attention of a few nearby parents. Dimitri desperately tries to re-attach the wheel, but the spinning center of the cup seems to be uncooperative. Ashe yells not to panic, but with the way he’s flailing around it seems a bit hypocritical.

It must only be a few seconds later, but it feels like eternity until the ride comes to a stop. They all collectively breathe a sigh of relief, then. 

Felix turns on him, fury evident on his face. “You _boar,_ this is why we can’t have nice things!”

“You were the one who said to make it go faster,” Dimitri responds, a bit pettily. He feels embarrassed, not sure what to do with the broken wheel in hand. Ashe looks both amused and terrified. 

“I hate this family,” Sylvain declares, huffing while crossing his arms. 

Felix scowls even more, somehow, and Dimitri bites back another retort. 

The other patrons are staring. He can feel their eyes, questioning. There’s an officer making their way towards them. 

_So much for making things fun._

✿

Sylvain manages to convince the staff that it was the ride’s fault, not Dimitri’s that the wheel had come off. Although, he supposes it _is_ easier to believe that something was faulty within the cup’s mechanisms, rather than Dimitri’s freakish strength. 

“Y’all’dve been in so much trouble without me,” Sylvain tuts, once he’s done speaking to the officer.

Ashe looks ill. Felix looks proud. Again, Dimitri wishes he understood their relationship. 

“I think that’s enough double dating for today,” Felix says, kicking at a nearby rock. “I don't like being with the boar anyways.”

 _“Felix.”_ Dimitri warns.

 _“Fine._ We can meet up at the end, maybe get some food. But i'm not interacting with you until then.”

“Sorry, Dima, you kinda scared us with that. Don’t die, and have fun guys! It was nice meeting you, Ashe.”

The two of them go off, then, to what's most likely the fastest, tallest ride. There’s a moment of silence between the two of them as Dimitri tries to process the events of the last thirty minutes. 

“...Is this why you’re banned from roller coasters?” Ashe asks hesitantly.

“... Unfortunately.” Dimitri admits. “I thought I had been getting better at controlling my strength.” 

Ashe makes a sound that’s in between a whine and a gargling of the throat. “I — need a moment.” 

“Are you alright? Should we sit down? We could get a snack along the way,” Dimitri suggests, knowing Ashe’s preference for sweets. He’s seen at least five different cotton candy stands on the way in, not to mention the amount of ice cream and churros that are scattered throughout. 

“Okay. Snacks. Sitting down. Sounds good,” Ashe says, voice faint. 

It’s going to be a long day. 

✿

Dimitri catches Ashe eyeing the cotton candy as soon as they enter a street full of vendors selling cheap carnival food. Streamers flicker in the air as a small crowd of people filter through, kids running around while parents sit under the shade of umbrellas. 

“See anything you want?” Dimitri asks, nudging Ashe’s shoulder lightly. 

Ashe seems to have recovered from whatever mental state he had been in before, looking at the wares around him with awe and wonder. _It’s cute,_ Dimitri finds himself helplessly thinking. 

“I’m not sure,” Ashe trails off, eyes sweeping the display in front of him. “There’s so much to consider.”

“I’ll get you anything,” Dimitri responds, perhaps a bit too quickly. “I— I mean, we can get multiple things, so.”

Ashe shakes his head. “I couldn't impose, you and your friends have already covered ticket costs… I can at least pay for food!”

“Well, that was mostly Sylvain, and I wouldn’t worry about him. I insist. Please, consider this my treat to you.”  
  
They’ve had this conversation many, many times. Dimitri has always been blessed with an abundance of wealth, and while he doesn’t like to depend on it too much, another part of him just wishes to spoil Ashe rotten. Anything, really, to keep him happy and to make up for his past. 

Ashe sighs but relents, finally picking the cotton candy stand he had been looking at since they entered. Dimitri, of course, picks the biggest one that they have. The sugary wisps are the same color of Ashe’s hair, and he can’t help but think that it’s fitting. 

“Wow, this is huge!” Ashe looks incredibly delighted, gazing upon the cotton candy in his hands with childlike wonder. 

Dimitri’s heart skips a beat. It feels so fragile, suddenly, the happiness in the air, between them. He’s afraid to breathe, lest he break what must be an illusion in front of him — how can someone shine so brightly? So _purely_?

He would say that it feels like a dream, but Ashe’s gaze is burning and suddenly feels very much real against his skin. 

Ashe smiles, wide and illuminating. “Thank you so much, Dimitri. It’s delicious!”

 _You deserve the world,_ he thinks secretly, the thought nestling itself against his heart. He’s struck with the sudden desire to sweep Ashe off his feet and buy him _everything,_ just to see that smile once again. 

They end up buying some funnel cake a little later, sitting side by side on the crappy park bench under the shade of a few spindly trees. The sugary powder gets everywhere on their pants, and Dimitri’s fingers are sticky from trying to rip off bite-size pieces, but they’re laughing together and for the first time in a while, Dimitri feels truly at peace. 

Dimitri’s never been able to know what ‘sweet’ really means, but sitting by Ashe’s side and watching his pleased expression as he eats, he thinks that maybe, this is it. 

✿

“Okay, so no more rides.” Ashe declares, once they’ve all cleaned up and feel sufficiently full. 

“No more rides,” Dimitri echoes, eyeing the park map in his hands for something else to do. “Do the carnival games count as a safety hazard?”

“I can’t imagine how, but we should be careful just in case.”

“Sounds like a good plan. Lead the way, Ashe!”

Ashe giggles a bit at that, quickly grabbing Dimitri’s hand without a second thought. Dimitri loves how easy it feels, just _being_ with Ashe. 

Obviously, Dimitri isn’t allowed to touch any of the ‘test-your-strength’ sort of games, which leaves them the ones that require aim or luck. They first go to a crane machine, because Ashe spots one that offers figurines from his favorite book series, or something. “I have a good eye, so I think I can get the one I want!” Ashe says, squinting at the plastic claw. 

He does not get the one he wants. Ashe tries again, but the claw conveniently drops the item before making it to the little chute to the side. 

When Dimitri gets frustrated enough to shake the machine, almost breaking it in the process, he thinks that _maybe_ this was a mistake. He doesn’t want to cause more trouble for the workers here, and this time he won’t be able to blame any property damage on external factors. 

Seeing Ashe’s guilty but happy expression as he clutches his prize, though… _maybe not a mistake after all. Good going, Dimitri._

As they continue walking down the street, Dimitri pauses for a moment to stare at what must be the _biggest_ lion plushie he’s seen, hanging off from the back wall of some booth. Its mane looks ridiculously fuzzy, perfectly framing a round, cutesy face.

Also, it’s completely blue. Dimitri’s favorite color. 

Ashe catches him staring and laughs a little. “Did you find something you wanted?”

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Dimitri immediately deflects, rubbing the back of his head. “It looks like it’s the hardest prize to get. Not to mention it looks rather inconvenient…” 

Ashe stares a bit at the game itself. It’s one where you have to aim and knock down as many bottles as you can. He gets a determined look in his eyes, then, and marches up towards the person behind the counter. 

“I’d like to play a round, please,” he says, forcefully slamming down some change. 

“Again, you don’t need to —”

“Dimitri, let me do this for you,” he interrupts. “Think of it as a thank you for buying the food earlier.”

“Well. If you insist.” Dimitri relents, taking a step back. 

Dimitri isn’t sure what he’s expecting. These games are usually rigged anyways, he knows, so he finds himself eyeing the smaller prizes just in case. 

“How much for that lion?” Ashe asks, pointing to the giant blue one. 

“You’ll have to knock down all the pins,” the worker says, almost apologetically. 

“Simple enough!” Ashe retorts brightly. The worker hands him some plastic balls, which he examines carefully before getting ready to throw. It’s cute, how serious he seems, and a part of Dimitri wants to go over and kiss him on the cheeks to tell him to take it slow. He’s never been a good initiator of PDA, though, so he simply stares into the side of his boyfriend’s face.

His jaw drops as Ashe begins to hit every cluster of bottles with perfect aim. 

He finds himself holding his breath as Ashe gets closer to the more difficult part of the game. Ashe keeps one eye closed carefully steadying his arm before shooting the ball forward with deadly precision. 

It hits, plastic bottles clattering over the floors of the booth. 

“Well, congratulations!” The worker says, looking shocked herself. “You said you wanted the blue lion, yes?”

“Yep! Thank you very much!” Ashe says, tilting his head with a smile. 

The worker has to get on a ladder with a stick to unhook the stuffed animal, and Dimitri almost feels bad as she struggles under its weight. Almost. It’s evident that most people don’t get the bigger prizes, since a crowd had formed during Ashe’s short performance. A few even clap as the lion is handed over to Dimitri, who lifts it with ease. 

“I love him,” Dimitri declares, burying himself into the soft fur of the plushie. “Thank you so much, Ashe.”

“Anything for you,” he says in response. And his voice is so soft, so gentle, so _kind,_ that Dimitri can’t help but lean in a little to that warmth. It grazes the tips of his fingers, this vague idea that’s been growing at the back of his mind. And maybe it’s selfish, but Dimitri’s heart yearns so strongly that he finds that he doesn’t care, not when Ashe’s love is so _sweet,_ sweeter than any honey he’s tasted in his life.

 _I think I’m falling in love again,_ Dimitri thinks, like a secret into the crook of the lion’s mane. _I’m definitely falling in love again._

✿

Perhaps it _is_ a bit of a cliche to end things on the ferris wheel, but as Sylvain said, Ashe seems to like storybook romance cliches, and Dimitri is happy to provide. 

Getting the lion, now named Loog courtesy of Ashe, into the cart is perhaps the most difficult part of the entire day. Its face now looks out the windows, blocking the view of half the park, but he doesn’t mind. Instead, Dimitri focuses on Ashe, who somehow looks even prettier against the shining summer light that filters behind him. 

“If you’d like, we can perhaps find Felix and Sylvain after so you can enjoy some rides yourself,” Dimitri starts, eyeing the tall, metal loops and structures that spot their view of the horizon. “I apologize for not being able to go on them myself, but there was this time when I broke the bars and caused some safety concerns.”

“That’s amazing,” Ashe says breathlessly. “How do you have the strength to do that?”

“I’m not quite sure. It’s been a hassle my entire life, actually. It’s a rather... brutish power.”

“...Is that why Felix calls your ‘boar’?” Ashe starts, voice hesitant. 

Dimitri sighs. “Unfortunately. We… have a complicated relationship, but I’m happy to say we’ve gotten much better.” 

“That’s good to hear, at least.” Ashe sighs, mindlessly petting Loog. “But to answer your question, I don’t mind that I don't really get to go on rides. I just want to spend time with you anyways.”

Dimitri hates how his heart flutters. 

“I hope you’ve been enjoying yourself, then. Sylvain and Felix weren’t too much, were they?”

“No,” Ashe laughs, “they’re… interesting, to say the least, but I can see that they’re good people. They really care about you, Dimitri.”

“I - I’m glad you think so.”

“Mm, no, I know so. You’re important, Dimitri.”

_Ah._

Dimitri has never believed in destiny, but it’s in moments like these where he can’t help but wonder if he’s wrong. There’s a part of him that believes that Ashe was simply meant to _be_ in his life. How else would he know exactly what to say to assuage his fears? Why else would Ashe’s palm fit so perfectly into his own? 

What else could explain the steadily-beating of his heart, pounding towards an invisible force he’s come to recognize as _love,_ other than fate itself? 

Even if he’s just looking into things too deeply, he wants to pretend that the stars hidden in the skies are singing together, just for a moment. He leans in, feeling bolder by the second, and pushes a strand of hair away from Ashe’s face.

“You’re beautiful,” he breathes, before giving Ashe a chaste kiss on the lips. 

“I’m so lucky to have you,” Ashe whispers in response, cheeks ablaze like the slowly setting sun behind him. 

“I feel the same,” Dimitri responds with a huff. 

“Oh? I guess we’re both lucky, then.” 

“I can live with that,” he says, before going in for another kiss. 

There’s no fireworks, no fanfare or confetti as they smile against each other, but as they reach the peak of the wheel, Dimitri thinks they could light up the skies themselves, burning forever bright as a legend written by the stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to drop by my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ixcarus_) where i share art/wips!
> 
> if you'd like u can retweet the fic [here](https://twitter.com/ixcarus_/status/1252351889221410816)


End file.
